I never had the chance to be Daddies little
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Haley was adopted after her mother was murdered when she was two years old. She has a bunch of brothers and a father in another country that are part of the Mafia, BUT she has no idea they exist. Her adopted parents don't care for her,they treat her badly
1. Pro

Title: I never had the chance to be Daddies little princess  
Author: Angela  
Rating: Mature for language  
Couple:Naley  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the one tree hill characters, but I do own my story.

Summary: Haley was adopted after her mother was murdered when she was two years old. She has a bunch of brothers and a father in another country that are part of the Mafia, BUT she has no idea they exist. Her adopted parents don't care for her, they treat her badly. When she graduate high school she goes to the country that her family live at. She's a good girl, but has no family and no one that loves her but her best friend Tim Smith, he is like a brother to her. Her biggest dream is to find out who her daddy is and why he does not want her.

Author Note: This is/was for LovinNS . Here is the link to find out the rest of the request. s7./OTHCFanFict...p?showtopic280  
This is an older story, I've not written it in a year or so. I've been in a Harry Potter phase and also having writers block. I'd love to write it again, because I used to get such great feedback for this story. So some of you may have read this, I only posted on a few sites back then and it was not or So I hope some of you have not read this…I'm looking forward to hearing what you all think. BTW I have 6 chapters written already..

Author Note 2: My besties that I rp with, if you read this, Jace in this story is NOT the Jace you know, that I write for. I find my Jace looking like Jensen Ackles. So nope, don't get too excited, its not the one we all love. ENJOY

_Prologue 1989 in Italy_

_It was one very foggy night at The Lenz's house. There were noises everywhere. Sirens. Screaming. Crying. Thunder. There were groups of people all around the house. Police Men, paramedics, business men, nosey neighbors, crying kids, social worker, also horses all around. It was midnight and people did not seem to care how late it was, they could not bring themselves to leave the wreck going on. They thought since they were neighbors that they had a right to stick there nose in other people's business._

_Around all of the groups of nosey people and the ones who are working, was blood everywhere. Yellow tape, telling people that there was a murder taken place. There were dead bodies. One of a woman of her late 20s. 25 maybe, maybe even younger. There were a few men that were shot down; they were obviously the bad guys. Someone came in time, before the bad guys could leave, but it was not in time enough to save Ms. Lydia Lenz. The poor young dead lady, of a 2 and a half year old daughter, Haley Lenz._

_Who that daughter you can see in someone's hands, bawling her tears out, snot dripping out of her nose, tears all over her face, dripping down her neck, wetting her shirt. Her face and eyes are pink. She is shaking and trembling, trying to get out of the women's hands that were holding her gently. It was no use, she could not get free. She had blood on her face and hands. She is the one the found her mother on the floor hurt. The police shot the bad men before they could hurt the little girl, and she was in someone's arms ever since._

_They were taking the dead bodies away now and Haley was crying even more. She did not understand what was going on.  
She thought her mommy was hurt, she did not understand that her mother was dead. Gone. Forever. She did not know what death was, she was only at the age of 2 and a half, almost 3 years old._

_As the little girl cried for her mama, and everyone watched there was a small crowd across the street that nobody noticed, that was watching the little girl. That crowd was Dan James and his four sons. Jacen, Felix, Jake and Lucas. Lucas was 5 years old, Jake was 7 years old, Felix was 10 years old and Jason, who everyone called Jace, was 12 years old._

_"Daddy why are we just letting her be taken away?" Little Lucas cried._

_Dan sighed, "Lucas, I know you are old enough to know what is going on. You're a big boy now. Daddy has enemies. People want us dead. Haleys mother was just brutally murdered, and she was almost killed also, this is for the best, you'll understand one day son."_

_Jake hugged Lucas, "I don't want to watch her go away either, Luke."_

_"Dad is right guys; Haley's life is in danger here. She is only a baby, what kind of life would this be for her?"_

_"That is right she is a baby, and her mother is dead and now she has NO family but us and we can't even show her that we love her, instead we show her we love her by sending her away." Jace yelled._

_"Yes Hun I know how much you always wanted a little sister but.." Dan said._

_"Yes that is right father I always wanted a little sister to look after and protect. Instead I got these 3." Jace said but in a teasing way because he does love his brothers._

_"Jeez thanks bro." Felix mumbled._

_"You know what I mean." Jace said. He looked at his little sister being taken away by a social worker, she is crying out for someone to help her, she wants her mommy. "How the hell can you just watch your only daughter cry out for her mother and let her be taken away? What kind of man are you? She is the only daughter you'll ever have."_

_Dan sighed. "You new from the beginning that I was not raising her..."_

_"That is because Ms. Lenz would not let you daddy." Lucas said._

_"And also because you were to ashamed that you cheated on mom and got some other girl knocked up." Jace said._

_"Sons, keep your voices down, all of you. Yes I regret cheating on your mother, and yes I feel bad for that little girl, yes she is my only daughter, but I am doing this to protect her. She was almost brutally murdered with her mother in there. This is NO life for her. I will not let my only daughter suffer a horrible life like this because of me. You guys understand, but she is only a baby." Dan said._

_"So you're going to send her away to America, where we will never see her again?" Jake spoke up for the first time._

_"Oh that is where your wrong son, we will be seeing her, we will no everything about her. From her first period, her first boyfriend, who she gave her virginity to, whether she fails school, everything." Dan replied._

_Jace looked at him in a disgusted way. "You can't love her and father her and give her a family that she deserves but you can send her away to another country and keep tabs on the poor girl?"_

_"Yes I will and so will all of you, from right now and the rest of her life, you are all going to be apart of this, we will know everything there is to Haley Lenz." Dan said._

_"If she ever finds out she will hate us." Lucas said._

_"That is why she will never EVER find out boy." Dan ordered, glaring at them all. "Is that understood?"_

_They all nodded but Jace._

_"Jason, please I am trying to protect her." Dan said._

_"No you're trying to protect your business." Jace said._

_"Please son, do this for your family. DO this for Haley.I know that you always wanted her in your life since day one, she is almost 3 years old, if you could keep your mouth shut for 3 years seeing her from afar, then you can keep your mouth shut for eternity." Dan said._

_Jace regretfully nodded his head._

_They all made a pact to not let her know who they all agreed to. _

TBC:

Next: Where did Haley get placed? Who is Tim and Mouth?


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1 One Tree Hill, North Carolina 2006

Part 1 One Tree Hill, North Carolina 2006

The Smith House

Haley, Tim, and Mouth were sitting around eating dinner. The Smiths adopted Haley when her mother died, and Tim is there son, and Haley and Tim became best friends with Mouth. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were hardly ever around; they were usually off partying or something. They basically only took Haley in for the paycheck in the mail. They don't treat her like a daughter, they hardly acknowledge her. They basically ignore her, and pretend she does not exist, and when they want something they'll be mean to her.  
They are rich, but don't give her a dime, they make her pay for everything, clothes, food,ect, the only thing the paid for was school, and that was because the state said they had to pay for it because she was a minor, but not anymore.

So when she turned 14 she started waitressing at a local cafe for full time, she also bussed tables for extra tips.  
Before she was a working age she did crafts and sold them, sold lemonade, and brownies, so sold magazines and newspapers, she even won some money for writing a story and sending it into a magazine, she'd work in peoples houses for some extra cash. She'd do anything she had to. For fun she liked to go read to old folks and play games with them, as well as children, or dying children. She did lots of charity work. Helping out homeless people. She also tutored at her local high school. It made her happy to see dumb jocks and bimbo cheerleaders to get a C or a B instead of a F.

Though she was happy with her best friends Tim and Mouth, who are both like brothers to her, she can't help but wonder who her family were. She always puts on a cheerful smile but anyone who new her new it was an act. When she was 16 years old she got a box from a police officer. He said it was his duty to give her that when she turned of age. She did not understand what the continents meant. There were three things in the box. A name, a name of a country, and 2 charm necklaces.

_Flashback_

Haley was late to her English class, and she was never late, late was not even a word to her, when the police officer stopped her.

"Excuse me Ms. Haley Lenz?" The Police Officer asked.

She abruptly stopped. She did not want to be even more late then she already was but she also did not want to get into trouble with a cop. She turned her attention towards the man waiting for him to speak.

"Yes I am Haley Lenz, how may I help you?" Haley asked politely.

The cop smiled at her and said, "Well several years ago when you were a little girl we were ordered to give this small box to you. We were told that we had to wait for you to turn 16 years old." Haley took the box from the man and frowned.

"What is in it?" Haley asked curiously.

The cop laughed, "We had it for a long time but we have no idea what's in it, but I surely hope that whatever it is, its good news."

She smiled and said thank you and he left her alone in her thoughts. She decided to open it up after school, before work. She practically ran to class.

"Ms. Lenz do you have a reason to be late or should we call Mrs. Sheryl Smith?" The teacher asked annoyed.

Haley frowned and looked at her teacher. "I was stopped by another teacher, they asked if I'd tutor someone in there class next period and I said I will when I'm done with my work." She lied thru her teeth

The teacher seemed to buy it, "Ok well please be on time tomorrow, your taking up our class time, take a seat next to Marvin and we'll begin."

Haley sat down next to Mouth and smiled at him, but he new she was sad at the way the teacher picked on her. It seemed that most days were 'pick on Haley Lenz day.' Haley was the nicest girl he had ever met; she did not deserve that kind of treatment.

They did there assignment of the day and then came lunch.

Tim, Haley and Mouth were eating lunch when a bunch of girls came over snickering.

"Well well well if it isn't Haley Lenz, or should I say tutor freak?" A popular girl said.

One of the other girls laughed and said, "Naw I rather call her a bastard."

"But she has not mother or father so she's a bastard and a bitch, which is a freak." another girl said.

Haley bit her lip to keep her tears in, she would not cry in front of these bitches, she would not satisfy them. They did not deserve the pleasure.

"So freak, nobody cares for you at all, you know? Your mother killed herself to get away from you, your daddy never cared for you, and your foster parents make you play Cinderella all day and night long, they use all of that monthly paycheck for dope and alcohol, nobody gives a shit about you." Another bitch said, joining in the fun.

"Why don't you leave my sister alone?" Tim asked.

The girls all laughed.

"Haley don't listen to them, there nothing but a bunch of wannabes." Mouth said.

"Us wannabes? Ha you must be joking right? Please tell us you're joking? We are popular and you guys are losers." The leader said annoyed.

Haley was about to open her mouth when a bunch of cheerleaders walked up to there table. 'Great.' Haley muttered under her breath.

"What is going on here Brittany?" Isabelle asked. Isabelle was the most popular girl in school, she was the head cheerleader, and Brittany was a wannabe Isabelle. Her and her flock would do anything to be on the team and be cool like them.

Brittany grinned at Isabelle and said, "This loser here called me fat, can you believe her? I mean look at her and her chunkiness'."

Haley chocked on her water.

Isabelle looked at Brittany's body and smiled, "Well it seems that Haley Lenz knows what she is talking about. You are getting rather chubby, its good that your not on our squad, huh? And Haley is the thinnest person I've ever met."

Brittany frowned, "Well I can lose weight if you let me on the team." She grinned sheepishly.

"Naw, we can do without you, so why don't you and your little group of friends run along now, so me and my friends can sit down and eat with Haley and her friends." Isabelle sat down next to Haley pushing Brittany away.

"Thank you." Haley said.

Isabelle smiled and said, "Anytime, those girls a bitches." They all smiled at each other and then ate there lunches.

"Hey Hales wanna go watch a movie before work?" Mouth asked.

Haley was about to say yes but then remembered the box she received earlier that day. "Naw you guys go ahead and have fun and then come to the cafe for some free cheese fries." Haley replied.

"Did you just say free food? Free cheese fries? We are sooo in." Tim said. They all laughed and went there separate ways.

Haley went to a park that had a pond and sat down on the bench, she looked out at the ducks and pelicans catching fish, she smiled at the sight. This was her favorite part of the day, of her life really, too look at pretty sights. She always came to the park to watch families with each other, wishing she new where her family was, what they were like, who they were, why they did not love her enough to keep her. Sure she'll always love Tim and Mouth, they are her best friends and brothers but she just wish she new who her father was, and to know if her had a family that he kept, that had a great life, while she suffered living a shitty life, plus two nice brothers. As she looked at a little girl playing with her daddy she started to tear up. She always wondered what it'd be like to be a 'Daddies little Princess.' But she'll never know. She was always teased ever since she was a little girl, for having no family. For father and child days in school, she never had anyone to bring with her, so she'd see everyone's fathers with there little princesses', having fun and it'd make her sad.

She had tears in her eyes so she wiped them away angrily and opened up her box. She opened it up slowly, not knowing what to expect. Maybe it'd be a bomb, and my life would be over.

She opened it up and saw a piece of paper that said James and a paper that said Venice. What does James mean? Was it a last name? Was it her fathers' last name? And Venice what? Venice, Florida? Venice, Italy? She had not idea. Though for some strange reason, her heart was screaming, 'Venice, Italy', almost as she had been there once in her life time, but that could not be, she was American, she had lived in Tree Hill her whole life, hadn't she? Who new, she didn't even know who she was.

That box still had something in it so she placed her hand in the box, almost afraid of what she'd find. She pulled out a charm that said Mom. She recognized it and she had swallowed her gasp.

_She also saw another charm necklace; it was a diamond heart charm with a gold chain. She turned it around and it said Daddy's little Princess. It also had the initials H.J. So was James her real last name? She'd find out one day. When she saw what it said she burst out in tears. She always wanted to be a 'daddies little princess.' She just sat there staring at her charm that her father gave her, and rubbed her mother's charm._

"Why can't we just go over there? I mean look at her, she is crying." Lucas said.

Jace sighed, "Luke, she was just given a charm from dad, and one that belonged to her mother before she got murdered, of course she'd be in tears. She's also holding information to her past that she does not understand."

"I've always wanted to go talk with her, can't we just pretend we are just guys walking by a park and stop by and talk with a pretty girl?" Jake asked.

Felix groaned, "NO we are not going over there and that is final."

Jace rolled his eyes, "Ya its like you don't give a shit that you have a sister at all, well us three would do anything to talk with her." He said.

"Of COURSE I care that we have a sister, but we all agreed, that we would not talk with her." Felix replied.

"Come on now, she is 16 years old, she is not in danger." Lucas said.

"And besides your sister is pretty hot." Nathan spoke up for the first time.

Felix groaned, Jake scoffed, and Jace slapped him over the head and Lucas laughed.

"Hey that is our sister you are talking about." Jake said.

"Ya and she is very doable." Nathan said smirking.

"STOP OGLING OUR SISTER." Felix screamed causing, the girl of the conversation to turn over and look there way.

"Shit." Jake said.

She looked at them frightened and confused. Jace just smiled at her and waved. She half smiled back and turned around.

All of a sudden Haley was attacked by a hug by a black guy. Who was obviously a jock.

Jace's hands clenched.

"Who the fuck is he? How come we have never seen him before?" Felix asked.

"Just calm down and watch." Lucas said.

"Hey Hales I totally aced that quiz you helped me study for, thank you. I could've never done it without your help. You're an angel." Skills said handing her his quiz, grinning like a baby that got a cookie before dinner.

She squealed and hugged him again, "Ohhh I'm soooooo proud of you Skillz, that is so awesome. Good job."

He laughed with her and they sat down and chatted for awhile.

"Oh he must be someone she tutors." Jake said.

"Ya but shit he does not have to be so CLOSE to her." Jace said.

"DAMN IT keep you voices down." Felix said causing her and Skillz to turn around again to look at them.

"Dude your the one that she keeps on looking at whenever you scream." Lucas said.

"Guys stop fighting ok? We have been watching her for a long time and she finally noticed us, we don't want to give her a bad impression." Jace said.

"What are you guys talking about? We are never going to let her notice us again, from now on we are hiding in vans, or bugging her cell phone or house. Never again." Felix said.

"Like hell we are." Lucas said.

Nathan ignored his best friend Lucas and his good friends, while he looked at there sister, laughing at some joke that the guy told. He was told the whole story. Dan James cheated on his wife Karen with a lady named Lydia Lenz, and he knocked her up and abandoned his daughter, the mother died because of his stupid company and now Haley was sent away to live a crap life, instead of the rich life, with a family that loved her, because Dan ordered them to stay away. He honestly thought this whole plan was stupid as hell. Nathan was best friends with Lucas and Jake, he was close with the other boys as well, not so much close with Felix, he is like the second Dan. Jace is the oldest son but he hates what his father is doing, he hates it the most. He'd do anything to be able to take care of his sister and give her the life she deserved. Nathan new them because his father Keith Scott worked with Dan, so since his dad works for him then so does he. His mother Deb Scott is good friends with Karen and they both agree that what Dan is doing is horrible. Even though Haley was not Karens, Karen would've done anything to take her in and love her like she was her own flesh and blood. But Dan put a stop to that.

So whenever the sons went to America to check up on there little sister, I always came with them. I loved to watch her. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has the prettiest smile, even though I can tell it's fake. She seemed like such a nice person, so happy, but it was all an act. Unless she was with Tim and Mouth, then she was really laughing and happy. He felt so bad to be spying on her from afar and not being able to introduce them to her. Her one thing she wanted most in life was a family that loved her, and she had no idea that we are right behind her, spying on her. Making sure she is alright.

Nathan was broke out of his thoughts when he saw some cheerleader join them. He let out his deep breath when he saw her kiss Skillz, so obviously Haley was not dating him.

"Skillz baby, I missed you so much." Bevin said kissing her man.

Skillz laughed and pulled away from her, "Bevin I saw you an hour ago."

She laughed and pulled away, "Oh hey Haley."

Haley smiled dutiful and said, "Hey. Look Skillz I'm so proud of you, and it was nice chatting with you, and nice seeing you Bevin ,but I go to get to work, got to pay the bills, I'll see you two at school tomorrow."

"Ok laterz Hales." Skillz said.

"Bye." Bevin and Haley said at the same time and Haley left the two to make out.

"Ok then that is all for today." Felix said getting up. Jake, Lucas, Jace followed his suit.

"Well why not follow her and pretend we are customers at the cafe?" Nathan said in a hopeful tone.

Lucas laughed, "Why so you can flirt with her? I don't think so."  
Jake laughed at what Lucas said.

"No, we are leaving NOW." Felix said angrily walking ahead of them

The boys sighed and followed suit, but not before glancing at Haley's walking figure going the other way.

End Of Flashback

"Earth to Hales." Tim said laughing.

Haley shook out of her past and looked up at them looking at them confused. "What?"

Mouth laughed, "We have been calling your name for 5minutes, what's up?"

Should I tell them or not? I guess it would not hurt.

"Two years ago a police officer stopped me in school and handed me a box and that box contained a possible last name of my father and a city where he may live and a charm that belonged to my mother and also a charm that my father was giving me that had my initials on it." Haley said.

"What? Haley why did you never tell us? It's been two years?" Mouth said.

Haley sighed, "I did not want to tell you because I did not want to get my hopes up. I was searching around for clues on what this can mean. And I searched up Venice and I found lots of James living in Venice, Italy, and the charm necklace's are from Italy, the initials said H.J so I'm guessing my last name is really James. Haley James. So I guess I figured out where my family lives."

"Cool, so what are you going to do about it?" Tim asked.

"Well there is a very gorgeous school there that I've always wanted to go. But its so expensive. If I had the money I'd move there and go to school." Haley replied.

Tim frowned, "But Hales we'd miss you so much." He did not want to lose his sister.

She sighed, "I know Tim, and we'd see each other during breaks, I love you both and I'd miss you guys so much but this is something that I need to do one day. I doubt I'll ever get into the school, I am not rich. And Mr. and Mrs. Smith would never pay my way." She frowned.

"I have some money Hales." Tim said.

"Ya me to." Mouth said.

"NO, I am not taking your money. I've been saving up; I can use some of that." Haley said.

"And how are you going to pay the rest of the way? Work on the corner?" Tim spat out angry at his stubborn sister.

"NO, its just a stupid dream anyway, I'm probably going to just go to school with you guys. Then you won't miss me so much." Haley shrugged.

Mouth frowned, "No you got to do your dream, this is something very important to you, and your going to do it."

"Ya I'm with Mouth here, you gota go do your dream. We can't always be selfish and want to keep you." Tim said in a mature way.

She smiled at them and hugged and kissed them both, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I love you two so much." They talked the rest of the night about her plans.

What they did not know was someone was listening in on there conversation.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

AN: frowns Eh sorry about that everyone

AN: frowns Eh sorry about that everyone. When I was posting my chapters they got all mixed up. So I apologize to the people that read my story. Thank you for the reviews. I hope to hear from you again.

Part 2 One Tree Hill, North Carolina 2006: A warehouse that the James hideout during there visits of Haley Lenz

"And how are you going to pay the rest of the way? Work on the corner?" Tim spat out angry at his stubborn sister.

Nathan could not help but chuckle at what Tim, her adopted brother said to her, and that caused the four James brothers to glare at him.

"What? What? This guy is funny; I think I'd get along with him. Ha if I was not raised with you guys, I think I would be best friends with Tim and not Lucas and Jake." Nathan said still laughing.

"THIS is not funny. Haley is going to try and find away to go to Italy. No, NO way in HELL, we got to stop this. That's not going to happen. If that happened Dan would kill us." Felix spat.

Jace glared at him. "Are you kidding me? This is what we have been waiting for FELIX. We have been watching her all of these years, dying to know her, and we are finally getting the chance."

"Like I said NO way in HELL." Felix angrily said.

"Why do you think we were ordered to give that box to Haley when she turned 16? Well it's obvious. That box contained our last name and the city where we live. Haley finally figured it out. Her last name is James and she is from Venice, Italy, it's time for her to come home." Jake said.

"Ya I agree." Lucas said.

"There is nothing to agree with, because this conversation is over, done with, she will never see Venice, Italy again, and that is FINAL." Felix said storming out the door.

"So we are going to pay for her college right?" Lucas asked.

"Ya fuck Felix, he is an ass, and I'll pitch in." Nathan said.

"Of course we are going to pay for her college, this is her biggest dream, besides for meeting her family, she has always wanted to go there, and we will give her, her dream." Jace said.

"I can't help but envy them." Jake said.

The other boys looked at him.

"I mean those two grew up with Haley. They got to be the brothers that we never got to be. They got to be her friend. They got to wake up every morning and see her smile. They got to make her happy." Jake said.

"And we did nothing but destroy her." Lucas said.

"Ya well that is all going to change. I am the oldest, and we are not listening to Felix anymore. He is not our father, we already have a father, and that guy is an ass, I'm in charge now." Jace said.

"Finally." Nathan said.

The Next day in school Haley was walking to class when she passed a gorgeous blonde haired boy. He smiled at her and winked and she in duty blushed and smiled back.

"Hey my name is Lucas; I went here a few years ago, I just stopped by to speak with an old teacher of mine." Lucas said. He was not supposed to speak with her and he knew it but he just had to.

"Ohhh hey my name is Haley Lenz, today is my last day, well it's officially tomorrow, but I'm a senior, so we seniors don't have to come tomorrow. I've never seen you here before, what teacher did you say you came to see?" Haley asked twirling her hair. This guy was so hot.

"I came here to see my old basketball couch, Coach Durham, but us boys call him Whitey. But don't call him Whitey or he'll bury you alive." Lucas said.

Haley laughed, "Ohh, well I'm not a cheerleader or anything, so I don't really know him that well, but he seems nice. I sure hope he was not so hard on you boys. But I'm sure he worked you guys out a lot, or at least that is what I've heard. I mean I can tell you work out." Haley turned bright red.

Lucas had to laugh. His sister thought he was a hottie, well she is pretty, if she was not my baby sister I'd be honored to go out with her. "Well ya I work out and yes Whitey drove us hard. But he is not all that bad."

She smiled brightly at him. All of a sudden a short boy came to her and glared at the other boy and Haley laughed at him. "Lucas this is Tim Smith, he is my brother and Tim this is Lucas... I'm sorry you never gave me your last name."

Lucas chuckled in his head at Tim's glare, Tim is loyal, he is a good brother, Lucas then frowned at that, uh oh he was caught, what do I tell her? "Oh my name is Lucas. Lucas Scott."

Haley smiled.

"Well Haley I gota get going or Whitey will kick my ass. Nice meeting you Luke." Tim said bumping fists with Lucas and leaving.

"So your brother is on the basketball team then?" Lucas asked.

"Ya he is the star basketball player." Haley said proudly. Lucas smiled.

"What the hell is taking so long? He was supposed to hand the check to the principal, not stop and check out girls." Felix spat.

Jace rolled his eyes and said, "Relax bro ok? I'll go get him; I have to go to the men's room anyway."

"HURRY BACK." Felix demanded.

The principal went by them and called Haley.

"Yes?" Haley asked.

"When you're done flirting with this boy please come to my office." She winked and left.

Haley blushed bright red. Uh oh she was caught.

"It's ok, if you have to go, then you can go." Lucas said.

Haley smiled at him and said, "Naw this is my free period, we can chat for a little if you want."

Jace went to take a piss and then went to look for his brother. He saw him talking to a pretty brownish/blondish haired girl. It looked like she was flirting with him; by the way she kept on moving, and laughing. Jace rolled his eyes, we did not come here for this, and we should've been on the road already. We had no time for this.

"Lucas what are you doing? Did you do what we came here for? Did you see our sister anywhere, or are you too busy flirting?" Jace asked walking towards them glaring at his brother and then glanced at the girl with his brother and stumbled to a stop.

Haley looked at the other boy and then at the cute boy she was flirting with. "You have a sister here? What is her name, maybe I know her."

"Oh naw I doubt you would know her." Jace said.

"Oh try me, I tutor here I know lots of people here." Haley said smiling at Jace.

Jace's heart almost stopped at that. She was so must prettier up close. And she was smiling at him.

"Brooke. Brooke Davis." Lucas said.

Haley looked at Lucas confused, "But I thought you said your last name was Scott?"

Jace looked at his brother proud that he did not tell her the truth but also angry that he lied to her. "It is our last name, but Brooke is our sister in law."

"Oh really? That is nice." Haley said smiling.

Jace smiled back. "Ya, well I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself to you, I am Jacen, well uh people call me Jace, and you are my dear?"

Haley blushed. "My name is Haley Lenz, I'm sorry if I am causing trouble with you two, we just honestly bumped into each other, and then I introduced him to my brother Tim, who was glaring him down, sorry if I am keeping you two."

Jace's blood boiled when she said her brother Tim. "Oh how many brothers do you have?"

"I have 1. Well 2. But there basically my best friends. I was adopted and Tim is my adopted brother and Mouth is our best friend, so basically we are the 3 musketeers." Haley explained.

"Oh I'm sorry that you were adopted, have you ever thought of finding your real parents?" Lucas asked.

Haley frowned. "Well my mother was killed when I was a baby and from what I hear my father abandoned me long before I was born, but I am about to search for him to find out if I have any brothers or sisters."

"Ohh really? Where are you going?" Jace asked curiously.

"I decided to go to school in Venice, Italy." Haley said.

"Ohh well then I'm sure you have at least 4 brothers." Jace said.

Lucas glared at him. Haley did not get why the exchange.

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked.

"Well because if they live in Italy then they are Italian and most families have lots of kids. Mostly boys. I have 3 brothers and I'm the oldest and one sister, and she's the baby." Jace explained.

She smiled. "Well I hope to one day find out. Well it was nice meeting you boys, I have to go, my principal wanted to speak with me, only god knows what about"

Lucas smiled, "Awe I'm sure everything is ok. Maybe they want to talk about what you're doing for college or something?"  
Lucas suggested.

"Ya maybe. Well I'm graduating on Monday. Maybe I'll see you again." Haley said jotting something down on a piece of paper. "Here don't be afraid to use it. Well got to run, boys." Haley said handing the paper to Lucas and kissing him on the cheek and running off.

"Awe someone has a crush on Lukey." Jace laughed.

Lucas grimaced. "Eww. Why out of everyone does my sister have to like me? That is just so wrong." He looked down and smiled when he saw her cell phone number and email address.

Jace laughed. "You better hide that paper or Felix will burn it and you for that matter."

Lucas frowned at that thought. "Well we finally got to meet our sister? This was the best day of my life. I swear she is the one who stopped me, must've been my good looks."

Jace looked at him, "OK so it was me who said hi first."

They laughed and went outside to a furious Felix and a calm Jake and an annoyed Nathan.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?" Felix screamed.

"Relax damn, we had to piss." Jace said.

Lucas sighed and said, "I saw Haley and I ran in the other direction so she would not see me and I got lost, ok? And ya I pissed also."

Felix growled and stomped on the gas ignoring there lies.

Jake caught there silly grins and new that they must've finally met there lovely sister. He smiled at them but he could not help to be a tad bit jealous.

"Miss Lenz please have a seat." The Principal said.

She did as was asked.

"So I was wondering what your plans were for college?" She asked.

Haley looked up and grinned, "Well I was planning to go to college in Venice, Italy. They have a wondering Art School. I can write, take pictures, and do whatever I want there." Then she frowned and said, "But I don't know if I can go there because I doubt I'll have enough money."

The lady smiled at her and said, "Well today is your lucky day then, someone dropped this off for you today." She handed an envelope to her student.

Haley looked at her oddly confused and opened it up. Inside of it was a scholarship to the best college in Venice, Italy and a key to an apartment and some cash. "Where did you get this?" Haley asked.

She smiled and said, "Some gentlemen dropped it by just a minute ago, he did not give me a name, he said it belonged to you so you could have your dream. I'd take it and live your life the way you deserve."

Haley smiled. "Thank you so much, then this is what I'm' going to do. Live my dream." Haley said getting up from her seat and hugging the lady and leaving to get packed.

TBC


End file.
